A Prophecy Through Time
by KellyClarkstonGirl
Summary: A young girl named Vesta arrives in the Temple one day, and says that 2 of the Dragons will someday be her parents, as part of a prophecy that's thousands of years old. But when Clay and Kimiko realize some feelings, is the timeline safe?
1. Prolouge

**Hey there! Well, I'm gonna try and actually write a story that's more than one chapter! This is something for me recently, and I PROMISE that I will finish it! **

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown… oops…**

In the year of 2032, a young girl sat in the same garden that her mother once meditated in, a long 21 years ago. This girl was of a medium height, just a little taller than her mother was when she was this age. Her long black hair was tied back in a ponytail, and she wore a red robe with a blue sash. She sat Indian style; her eyes not closed quite as softly as usual, a small bead of sweat collecting on her brow. Something was wrong with the girl; she didn't seem to be feeling her element as she usually does. Her Master noticed this, and left his quarters to talk to his apprentice.

"Young Vesta," the Master Monk stated, "What is the matter? You don't seem to be as into your meditation as you normally are. Is there something on your mind?"

The young girl, Vesta, stood and bowed respectively to her Master, "Yes, Master." She stood facing him, having to look down in order to see into his eyes, "It's just that… Gosh darn-it, I'm 14 already!" she yelled, kicking the dirt beneath her feet, "When is it going to happen?"

Her Master chuckled, and instructed her to sit down once again, "Say your mantra, Young Vesta. We both know how it calms you."

She nodded, and did as she was told. Softly shutting her eyes, she chanted "She will be born when she claims her sire, the daughter of two Dragons mortal. She shall be born of-" She gasped in pain and grabbed for her arm, which all of a sudden started hurting. This was easier said then done, for when she grabbed it, her hand slipped right through. Vesta opened her eyes in surprise, once again reaching for arm. It was almost transparent, and everything would just go through it. "Master!" she gasped, "What's happening?"

The Master Monk reached into his sleeves and pulled out a familiar Shen Gong Wu, The Sands of Time. "It is time, young Vesta; you know what you must do."

She accepted the Shen Gong Wu, becoming solid again as she did so. "Thank you, Master." She raised her arms, "SANDS OF T--" Just then, the wall of the Temple came crashing down, a Heylin witch on the other side.

"You will not be leaving anytime soon, young Dragon!" she screamed, setting to fire at our young heroine. Just as she attacked, her Master jumped in front of her, taking the blow.

"Go, Vesta!" he screamed, dodging the all-to-familiar witch Wuya's firepower, "It is time!"

Tears in her eyes, Vesta once again raised the hourglass Shen Gong Wu above her head, "THE SANDS OF TIME!" and she was gone, watching her wounded Master fall to the ground protecting her, and swearing her vengeance against the evil Heylin Witch.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look," stated a 20 year old Kung Fu cowboy in the year of 2011, holding a destroyed hat in his hands, "All I'm sayin' is that you could at least get me a new one!" he waved the hat in front of a 19 year old Brazilian's face.

The teen pushed the hat away, "Clay, I'm sorry that the Eye of Dashi scorched your hat, man. But all I'M saying is it's not like I aimed for it or anything! It was an accident!"

An 18 year old girl who was sitting off to the side with a handheld, waiting out the fight for the past 30 minutes, finally got tired of it, "Guys, get over it!" she took Clay's hat, "Clay, I'LL fix your hat! And Raimundo," she said, glaring at the now shaking Brazilian, "YOU are paying for the needed materials! Fabric, thread, needles, the works!" she walked towards her room, checking out the damage and grumbling.

17 year old Omi, who had been watching a safe distance away, walked up to the rest of the male Dragons, "I did not know that Kimiko was skilled with a needle and thread!"

"I sure do hope so," said Clay, "My head feels naked without that hat…"

Just then, they heard a scream coming from the sky. All three looked above their heads, and saw a black dot falling from a dizzying height. As it fell closer, they noticed that it was a girl! Clay reacted first, running towards where the girl was falling.

"I gotcha!" he yelled, "MANTIS FLIP COIN!" he flipped into the air and caught her, landing perfectly on his feet. The girl was close to unconsciousness, her eyes adjusting to the light. When Clay's face finally came into focus, she smiled.

"I made it…" she whispered, letting her head droop to the side, "I finally made it…" she slipped into the realm of unconsciousness, drooping in the young man's arms.

"Uh... guys!" he said, turning towards his friends, "I think we need to find Master Fung..."

The two remaining Dragons stared at the girl confused, and then at eachother in the same manner.

**Wondering what couple it's gonna be? Well so is everyone else in the world. But I'm working really hard on this so pleeeaasssseee review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, here's the actual first chapter!**

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or the characters from it, but I do own Vesta! I made her up! She's mine! She's like me... in the XS universe... so yeah! On to the story! **

---

Master Fung walked out of the infirmary ward where he had been talking to the new arrival. All of the Dragons; including Kimiko, who had been informed after she was curious about the girl being carried around in Clay and Rai's arms; ran towards him, bombarding him with questions.

"How is she?"

"Yeah, what's her name?"

"Where did she come from?"

"Forget about that!" said Raimundo, pushing aside the rest of the Dragons, "WHEN did she come from? I mean, did you see what she was wearing? It was like ours but… like… in the future!"

Everyone just sort of stared at Raimundo, which by now he was quite used to.

"Uh, Rai," stated Kimiko, placing her hand on his shoulder, "It looked exactly the same. No difference. At all. You need some serious help."

Before Raimundo could retort, Master Fung said, "I think you might be surprised, young ones. Go in and talk to her. She is ready." With this he bowed, and left.

After many long years of his mysterious departures, they weren't quite as confused. But with a situation like this, they were sure that the Master Monk would stay around. The Dragons of Earth, Wind, Water, and Fire all looked at each other, shrugged, and walked in.

There hadn't been an attack in a while, so the infirmary was empty except for their visitor. When Clay, Rai, Omi, and Kimiko walked in, the girl sat up and bowed her head.

"Hello, Dragons." She said, "I am honored to meet you."

Not wanting to make the girl uncomfortable, they all bowed back. She smiled,

"Okay, can I PLEASE talk like a normal person now?" she shook her head and laughed, "Master… uh… my Master always makes me talk like that, and MAN I hate it!" she stuck her hand out, "My name's Vesta, a pleasure to meet you."

They all shook her hand, their own introduction following.

"Howdy, name's Clay."

"Yo, Raimundo. But call me Rai."

"Greetings! I am Omi! I am quite honored to meet you as well!"

"Hey, girl. Name's Kimiko, nice to meet ya."

Vesta laughed, "Really there wasn't any reason for you to say that, I know who all of you are."

"You do?" they all asked in unison.

"You might wanna sit down for this… it's gonna be a long story."

They all sat on the floor, attentive as school children to the explanation they were about to hear.

"As you know, my name is Vesta." She began, scooting to the edge of her bed, and swinging her legs over the side. "I would tell you my last name, but I'm afraid I can't. For a reason. You see… I am from the future."

"AHA!" Raimundo screamed as he jumped up, "What did I tell you? Who's good? Who's good?" he did a little "it's your birthday" dance before sitting down again, as if nothing ever happened.

"Oh… kay then…" Vesta continued, "And the reason I can't tell you my last name is, it would give everything away. From birth I have been raised… differently, you could say. My Master contacted me when I was merely 3 years old, explaining to my parents what he had known for a really long time. I'm part of a prophecy, made thousands of years ago."

"Well," asked Clay, "What is it?"

She giggled and sighed, "I can't tell you THAT either, I'm afraid that I can only give you clues."

"Clues to what?" asked Kimiko, her eyes growing big.

"Clues…" Vesta stated, pausing for dramatic effect, "To who my parents are."

"WHAT!" Omi screamed, jumping up.

"Whoa, Omi," said Kimiko as she pulled him down, "It's not that surprising. A little disturbing, but not that surprising."

Vesta continued, "Okay, no more interruptions please. I've been practicing this for the past 11 years, and I really wanna get it out without a hitch." She continued, "I can only tell you the first half of the prophecy, since it doesn't give anything away.

She will be born when she claims her sire, the daughter of two Dragons mortal.

That's all I can tell you now. But don't you see what it means? 'She will be born when she claims her sire'… I have to come back in time and make sure that my father knows he's supposed to become my father. 'The Daughter of two Dragons mortal'? Everyone knows that real dragons are IMmortal… except for the Xiaolin Dragons." She smiled at them, "Don't you get it? 2 of you are going to be the parents of a real live prophecy!" she basked proudly, while the 3 young men and young woman in front of her just stared blankly at her. "Well, as you can see," she stated, pointing to the only female, "My mother is obviously Kimiko, so I don't have to keep that secret. But what I do have to keep secret… is who my father is…

But the beauty of it is… you get to guess. Over the course of the next 2 weeks, you have to guess who my father is by observation. How I dress, how I talk, how I act, it's all going to point to who 'the sire' is."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, so what you're saying is," Raimundo said, "That one of US is going to end up with Kimiko?"

Vesta nodded, "Yep."

"Oh… okay… just clearing things up…" He stood, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go slap myself until I wake up."

"Wait!" screamed the girl in the bed, "I haven't told it all yet."

Raimundo sat back down, grumbling about how a little baby teenager was bossing him around.

Vesta sighed, "This is the part that I hate… if you don't guess in time… I'll never be born…" She shuddered, "And the timeline will be messed up forever… I don't even wanna know what will happen if that happens." She yawned, "I'm afraid I won't be able to stay awake much longer, time travel takes a lot outta ya, so I'm just gonna finish telling you all I need to tell ya." She got right up in the Dragons' faces, "Pay attention to everything. Every little thing that you think has nothing to do with it, it probably does. Pay attention as if… well… as if you're a fly tryin' not to be swatted." She lay down, and faced the other direction, "You never know when I'm trying to tell you which one of you is gonna be my daddy." Within the next minute, she was snoring.

Omi stood and walked away, "We should probably get some sleep too. Something tells me that this is going to be a very extended amount of time even though it is only 2 weeks."

The other Dragons stood, "Once again," Rai stated, "Not even close."

**And another thing with this story? If you guess who the parents are... and give me evidence from the story as to why you guessed that... and you're right... you get... COOKIES!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Yeah... I would still have the guessing game but I'm really bad at subtleness and its just blatently obvious who the dad is... so I'm just gonna let you know and the characters are gonna be dumb and not realize it cause they're fighting to much. It's Clay, okay? The sire is Clay. But they don't know that cause they're too busy arguing.**

** I still don't own Xiaolin Showdown.  
**

The next day, the Wudai worriers got together to train, while their visitor sat to the side to watch.

After a few minutes of fighting, the young girl couldn't take it anymore. "Wow, guys! You DEFINITLY improve over time." She got up and walked over into the battle field, "Okay, you all know that two of you are my parents, but what you don't know is that the other two are as close to me as any non-parent can be to a child. And you told me of when I came here." She walked up to Kimiko and whispered something in her ear. "So I know that I taught this to my mother when I came to visit." She returned to where she was sitting, "Continue…" she said, waving her arm.

"Okay, Kimiko, show me what you were taught!" yelled Clay, going into a battle position, "Seismic Kick, Earth!" a wall of stone shot forward, aiming to incase the Fire Dragon in a stone cage. Just as it was about to reach her, Kimiko reached into her pouch,

"Arrow Sparrow! Fire!" the bird shape dart shot forward, hitting the rock and setting it on fire. She shot many more at the rock, when finally it melted. Molten rock, also known as magma. "Judolette Flip, Fire!" with this the magma lifted into the air, moving in sync with her arm movements, heading straight for Clay.

Vesta threw her hands in the air, "PAUSE!" the fight stopped, Kimiko still in midair, clay jumping away, and everyone looking thoroughly confused. She walked up to the Dragon of Earth, whispered something in his ear, and sat back down. "Okay… continue…" with a wave of her arm, the duel raged on.

"Seismic kick, Earth!" with that, Clay waved his arms in front of him, the magma shooting in opposite directions.

"What?" Kimiko thought aloud, "I thought you said that I could control this!"

Vesta stood once more, "Well, stop the fighting and I'll tell ya!"

Everyone came up to Vesta, and sat around her on various objects. She sat in the middle of it all on top of a random barrel that had just always been there.

"Well, here's the deal." She started, the entire time using her arms to emphasize things, "You can both control the magma because it's a mixture of Fire and Earth, but neither of you can touch it, because it's hotter than fire, and Earth can't touch fire in the first place anyway."

She pointed to the only other female of the group, "Kimiko's my mom, we all get that part. But the rest of you each have really important parts in my life, too. One of you is my daddy, another one of you is my Master in the Temple, and the third and final one is a personal trainer, so to speak. That last one is quite a story." She shook her head and laughed, "Once, when I was very young, my Master was training me with the Shen Gong Wu, so that if the need came, I'd be ready and rarin' to go. Well, this personal trainer of sorts was there keeping an eye on me, when I got a hold of the Sun Chi lantern. It seems that with my… uh… 'special abilities' that come with being a prophecy and all, some Shen Gong Wu work in different ways with me.

With this Sun Chi Lantern, I absorb their Chi alright… it just stays with me forever, instead of just as long as the light is shining on them." She looked at them all with big eyes, "So actually… I have 2 elements. The mixture of my parents, and whoever this third person is.

There are many mixtures that could possibly be my element. I showed one of them to you already, magma, the mixture of Earth and Fire. But that's not the only one. There's Wind and Fire, which would make just a larger, more deadly Fire. There's Water and Fire, which would make a really, really, really hot sort of… Steam kinda thing… and then add the third person into the equation, there are even MORE things I could be capable of.

If I was Earth, Fire, and Water, it would just be Earth again, because the water would cool the magma back into solid rock. Earth, Fire, Wind would cause Embers to fly everywhere. Wind, Fire, Water; steam again. There are so many combinations, I can't even begin to explain!" She stood, bowed, and turned to leave. "All you have to do is find out which combination I could possibly be." With this, she left, without another word. Nobody seemed to notice, however, how she had stepped in the hot lava, and had not shown any sign of pain.

Clay took his hat off and wiped his brow, "I don't know about ya'll, but I'm gettin' tired of this guessin' game already."

Omi was holding his head in a partial fetal position, "I am most confused! I thought that Xiaolin Dragons could only control one thing! But it seems that we can control so much more."

Rai knocked Omi upside his head, "Uh, hello? She's this whole thousand year old prophecy thing! I think she would be just a _little_ more advanced in the ways of Xiaolin magic then any of us" he glared at Omi, "Even you, Oh Great 'I Am So Amazing At Everything' One."

Omi smiled wide, "Why thank you!"

Kimiko shook her head, "You're never gonna get it, are ya Omi?"

They all stood and headed to the dining hall to get some dinner.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Clay walked into the kitchen, a glass in his hand. He was quite surprised when he saw someone else in the kitchen with him.

"Well howdy there, missy" he said, tipping his hat, which he was wearing even though it was nearly 1 o'clock in the morning.

The other person sprung back, landing on Clay's shoulders and holding his arms above his head.

"Oh…" sighed Vesta, releasing his arms and stepping down from his shoulders. "That's what you get from 11 years of training with my Master." She chuckled, "Constant vigilance!" she said, shaking her finger and standing with her back arched, as if imitating her master. "He would always say that, as if he was quoting a movie or something."

She walked to the refrigerator, grabbed the milk, and poured it into the empty glass in her hand. Stretching and yawning, she waved a little to Clay, "Well, it's time for me to go to bed, I guess." Walking out, she turned and waved again, "G'night!"

Clay was staring at the glass of milk in the young Prophecy's hand.

"What?" she asked, pointing to the milk, "This? I always have milk in the middle of the night." With this she left, almost turning off the light before remembering Clay was still in there.

"G… G'night…" Clay said, still staring at the space where the glass used to be. He then looked at the empty glass in his hand, where, at the bottom, a few drops of missed milk had collected. He then shook his head, placed the glass in the sink, turned off the light, and headed for his room.

"No way." He whispered to himself as he walked towards his bed, "It's just a crazy coincidence is all." He sat on his bed and thought for a moment, before switching off his cow-lamp, lying down, and closing his eyes. Before long, he was snoring.

The next morning Omi and Dojo came jumping in, knocking over Clay's cow-lamp in the process. "Hey, cowboy! Wake up! There's a new Wu!"

Clay sat up and yawned, "Hey Omi, Batman. Thanks for breakin' my cowlamp."

**Okay, anyone who can guess the 2 popculture references in this chapter really do get imaginary internet cookies! My friends will probably know cause they're like the 2 things I ever talk about other than this show lol, but you can still get the cookies anyway!**

**And i don't own the pop culture references either. lol. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay... it's chapter 3... isn't it great... Okay, these little things at the top and bottom are gonna be really dull and/or me ranting at people. I had to wake up at 7:30 this morning to wait for the cement people to come so that I can call my dad when they show up. But last night I could NOT get to sleep until like 3. So I've had 4 and a half hours or less of sleep, and because of that, I just KNOW that the cement people are going to decide that they don't wanna come. And i'm telling you, if they don't come... they are not gonna have limbs for the rest of their lives... and me being cranky is sort of the inspiration for the beginning of this chapter.**

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. **

All, but one, of the Dragons were gathered around the Scroll early that morning.

"Come on, Raimundo, come onnnn" seethed Dojo, walking back and forth in anticipation. "Where is he?" He said, shooting his arms out to the side.

"I do not know, Dojo." Said Omi, meditating on his head as he waited for his friend, "We woke him up. He should be here by now."

Clay and Kimiko were sitting on the ground, leaning on each other, Clay's hat over his eyes, and Kimiko's eyes just closed. It was almost 2 o'clock in the morning, and everyone was really tired. They just wanted Raimundo to show up so that they could get it over with.

"Well, Dojo." Clay yawned, looking up at the gecko-sized dragon, "You could at least tell _us, _we can fill Rai in on the way there." He yawned again and closed his eyes, "If he ever gets here."

Dojo snorted, a small puff of smoke erupting from his nostrils, "Fine." He opened the scroll, the little man in the circle bursting into flames.

Kimiko quickly sat up, causing Clay to fall, "Are you serious? This new Wu sets you on fire?"

Omi flipped right side up again, freaking out once more. "What is the point of that? That makes absolutely no sense! I mean, w--"

Just then, Raimundo and Vesta came running in, "Sorry we're late," panted Rai, stopping to catch his breath, "But Little Miss Prophecy here needed to talk to me."

Vesta scratched the back of her head, "Hehe… sorry… My bad."

"What could you possibly have been talking about!" screamed Dojo, "In case you can't tell, I get really cranky when I don't get my sleep!" through this sentence he had systematically grown larger, hovering over the 14 year old who was shaking in her shoes.

"Uh… nothing… we weren't talkin' about nothin'…" she popped out of the fear quite quickly, as did the dragon out of anger, growing to his normal size. Vesta grabbed the scroll, "So… what Shen Gong Wu do we have today?" Looking at the little man in the circle, she smiled, "Ooooh! The Ring of Fire! I love this one!" She jumped on top of that barrel that seems to follow her around, "It causes the wearer to become a living flame! You can fly, shoot little, like… fire arrow things and… you can like… become a living fire ball and… and… and… dude, it's just AWESOME! It makes you feel like you're in the Fantastic Four!" She thought for a minute, "Which… you kinda already are…" She started running around the room, her arms in front of her as if she were flying, "Woosh!"

Growing to his large size again, Dojo started mumbling to himself. "I coulda said it… I'dda said it better, too…" He put on a fake smile, "Well, come on gang! Let's go!" He came nose to nose to the young teen, "You comin' girl?" Vesta thought for a moment,

"Hm… why not?" she jumped on the dragon behind her future mother, "It's been a while since I've seen you guys do a Showdown." She pointed in front of her in a dramatic manner, "Let's go!"

They sat there for a minute, when Clay noticed that Dojo had fallen asleep. He jabbed his spurs into the dragon's side, everyone giggling as he did so. Dojo jumped up and squealed in pain, before lifting off the ground, grumbling about how he wasn't a horse. As they flew, Clay couldn't help but hum a little tune by Johnny Cash.

As they headed towards the area of the new Shen Gong Wu, Clay couldn't help but wonder… what could Raimundo and Vesta possibly have been talking about? Is it possible that Rai was her dad, and she was telling him in secret? He would have thought deeper into it, but he was having way to much fun riding Dojo like a bucking bronco.

Unbeknownst to Clay, Kimiko was thinking the same thing. Was Rai the dad? She wasn't particularly sure. But if he was, she wasn't sure how she felt about it. She thought that she'd be ecstatic if Raimundo turned out to be this so called 'sire', but that wasn't it. She was almost disappointed, but she couldn't tell why. She looked ahead of her at Clay, who was having the time of his life. She smiled at how he laughed at Dojo's protests, so happy and carefree. She wished that she could be like that with him. Wait, what? Did she just wish that she could be happy and carefree with Clay? There couldn't have been a better time that Keiko could have text'd her, and get her mind off of this dilemma.

But Kimiko was unaware that the entire time, Vesta was behind her watching every moment of her realization. And boy was Vesta loving it.

**Yeah, it's short, but A. I'm really really tired and B. If I put the Showdown in this chapter then it'd be a million years long. And I don't know about you, but I personally don't want to read a million year long chapter. So... Since the second the cement people get here I'm gonna fall asleep, I'm probably going to be awake until 7:30 tomorrow morning, giving me time/inspiration to do the next chapter. In shorter words, the next chapter will probably be tomorrow. Like usual... so... see ya tomorrow...**

**oh and pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaasssssseeeeee review... I'd like to have more reviews then my friend's when I say to her "please review my story"... i mean, they're great and hilarious and stuff... but still, I asked her personally for it... i want some person i've never talked to before to love me! IS THIS A PROBLEM!**

**And that outburst... I blame it on the 4 and a half hours of sleep. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Woooooo another chapter. Yay... nothin' much to say today... but oh yeah, the cement guys never came... so they're gonna have to learn to get over not being alive anymore...**

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, but I do own Vesta! Cause i'm cool like that... **

As they arrived, Dojo was complaining about spur sores in his sides. But, as usual, the now 5 Dragons ignored him and went searching for the Ring of Fire. They were searching for about 20 seconds before Vesta pointed to the tip of a mountain and shouted,

"THERE!"

Everyone looked up to the top of the mountain. They didn't see a thing. Clay came behind Vesta and put a comforting cowboy hand on her shoulder.

"Uh… Vesta… there's nothing up there…" he stated, worried about the girl's sanity. Vesta just shook her head and pointed again, more sure of herself then last time.

"No, you don't understand, I KNOW it's up there!" With that she escaped Clay's grasp and shot a fireball towards the mountain with a rousing "FIRE!" With the light passing by it, a small shimmer showed that something was indeed at the top of the mountain.

Kimiko was fuming, "How did you do that?" she asked, her arms flailing wildly, "That's my thing!" Vesta laughed,

"Uh, hello!" she said, knocking on Kimiko's head, "I'm your daughter, remember? I have many elements," counting them off on her hand, she stated, "Yours… whatever my daddy's is… whatever my personal trainer's is… whatever my Master's is… and any combination of the 4!"

"Wait…" said Omi, "Your Master's? You mean you have your Master's powers as well?" he asked, getting as close as he could to the girl's face with such a short stature. Vesta giggled,

"Oh, did I forget to mention that? Silly me…" she looked down at her shuffling feet, "Yeah… uh… my Master was kinda in the room too when I used the Sun Chi Lantern…" Everyone's eyes were 5 times their normal size. "What?" she asked, "I was, like, 4! It wasn't my fault that my Master thought I was old enough to use Shen Gong Wu…" They were still staring at her. "Okay, I know what you're thinking… and yes." She admitted, shrugging her shoulders in defeat, "I have all of your powers. Which means that I am… I am all 4 of the Xiaolin Dragons" she gestured to herself, "All wrapped up in one little package."

Raimundo scratched his head, "You mean, you have no teammates? At all?" he asked, looking confused.

She shook her head, "Nope… just you guyses future selves." She sat on that barrel again, "I work alone… no partners… no friends…" she sighed, "Well, I guess it's for the best, really… I tried to go to a normal school once, and I fit in really well too!" Her smile returned, only to disappear just as quick, "That is… until gym class came. Let's just say that a Prophecy's powers are not best used in a dodge ball game." She got up and kicked the barrel, which then shattered to a dozen pieces, "We had to use the Wushan Geyser and our best healers after that day. I wasn't aloud to leave the Temple again." Everyone was quiet for a moment, but she looked up and smiled again, "But that's okay!" she said, picking up the pieces and putting them in her knapsack, "Because once I'm done with this, my powers will be easier to control, and I can go to school again!" She was beaming as she headed towards the mountain, "So the sooner we get this Ring, the sooner I can be normal!" With that she jumped from rock to rock, almost reaching the top in a matter of seconds.

"Jeez…" said Raimundo, sitting on a nearby boulder, "I guess being part of an ancient prophecy isn't all it's cracked up to be."

"Yes," said Omi, sitting next to his good friend, "It seems that great power really does come with great responsibility."

Clay sat with his friends, "I can tell you one thing, she sure is a mature 14 year old." He took off his newly repaired hat, as if in respect, "Why, most people I've known would completely crack under that kind of pressure."

Kimiko sat in front of them all, on a smaller boulder, facing the larger one. "Yeah… I mean, she's not my daughter yet. But I'm still kinda proud that she could take something like this so easily." As she said this, she was thinking: _On the outside. I bet on the inside she's one huge storm of confusion and turmoil._ She looked to the mountain and saw a large glow. On one end of it was Vesta, on the other… Jack Spicer! Kimiko jumped up, "Guys, I think it's about time for a Xiaolin Showdown!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While this deep conversation was going on at the bottom of the mountain, a more violent one was taking place at the top. Jack Spicer, of course, reached the Ring of Fire at the same time as young Vesta, and some pretty nasty words came from this meeting.

Vesta chuckled, "Well, well, if it isn't my good friend, Jack Spicer." She sneered, laughing at him.

"What?" asked Jack, confused as ever, "I have never, and I repeat, NEVER seen you before!" After a closer look, he said, "Wait! You look like Kimiko… but… younger… and a different nose… and is that a wig? Who are you?"

She laughed, still holding on to the Ring, not ready to ever let go, "I'm Kimiko's daughter stupid. From the future!" she patted her ponytail, "And… don't diss the hair…"

Jack's goggles fell off his head, but he soon recovered, "Uhhuh, yeah right. What's your name, Kimiko imposter child?" he sneered.

"Vesta," she growled, "Oh, and just FYI… You're gonna be bald in the future, so ha!" before he could respond, the Xiaolin Dragons were at the top. "Oh look," she said, "That's my queue." She pointed to Jack, "Jack Spicer, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

"You're on, Wannabee!"

Vesta's eyes grew intense as she held out her Shen Gong Wu "My Fist of Tebigong"

Jack held out his, "Against my Eye of Dashi."

"Whoever can stay on one foot without falling the longest gets the whole load." She smirked, "And just to make it interesting, the ground will shake every minute for 10 seconds."

"Alright, lets go."

Simultaneously they cried, "XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

The mountain split in three, a larger portion for the 3 Wudai Worriers, and 2 tinier portions for the Showdown "Contestants". Random bits of rock hung around them in midair.

Once again at the same time, they yelled, "GONG YI TAMPAII!"

They both lifted one of their feet, and instantly, the ground started to shake. While Vesta stood, seemingly not moving, Jack was flailing around violently, but somehow managed to keep his balance. When the ground stopped, Jack whipped out his Shen Gong Wu,

"EYE OF DASHI!" a large bolt of lightning flew out towards the young girl, who stood perfectly still, almost unaware of the large amount of static electricity flying towards her. When it seemed she would surely get hit, she lashed her fist out in front of her,

"FIST OF TEBIGONG!" the large glove absorbed the static, and everyone thought that that would be that. But Vesta's arm started shaking and moving backwards, while her body remained perfectly still. Again, she shot her arm forward, and the same blast of lightning that was shooting towards her only seconds before was now careening towards non other than Jack Spicer.

Completely caught off guard by this new tactic, the lighting hit the Evil Teenage Genius, causing him to start to lose balance. Forgetting the actual challenge, he put his other foot down. The mountain instantly became whole again, and the Ring of Fire slipped effortlessly onto Vesta's finger.

"Thank you!" she said, waving as Jack fell down the side of the mountain. She herself jumped down and landed on the now full size Dojo, waving up to the rest of the Dragons, "ARE YOU COMING OR WHAT?" she screamed, laughing the entire time over her victory.

Omi was still shocked. "That…" he gasped, finally starting to move, "Was the shortest Showdown I have ever witnessed…" He blinked and snapped out of it, "She truly is a powerful warrior."

"Duh!" yelled Raimundo as they made their way down, "What part of 'Part of An Ancient Prophecy' do you NOT UNDERSTAND?"

**And... thats it! Yeah, i wanted to make it like a super short "Wow shes good!" showdown... and... i think i did a pretty good job! Anyone who can guess the pop culture reference in THIS one gets... something? i dont know**

**Oh, and a little thing...**

**I really really really really want reviews, but if you're a Rai/Kim fan and all you're going to say to me is "OMG, why did you make Clay the dad? it should totally be Rai! Rai/Kim foever!", please DONT review. I want reviews that tell me how i'm writing, whats good about it, and what i could improve on. Not "you suck cause you're not like the majority of people in this fandom." **

**Please non of that.**

**But please do give GOOD reviews! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Woo!... next chapter!... been meaning to put this up for a while but haven't had the time... soooo... here ya go!**

** I don't own Xiaolin Showdown... or any of these songs... sorry...**

Vesta had insisted on sitting in front. Clay, however, wasn't to sure about this.

"I don't know," he said, eyeing the young teen, "It's a lot easier to fall off from up there."

"Yeah," added Raimundo, "We wouldn't want a super powerful prophecy to become road pizza." He clapped his hands together to show how unpleasant life as a road pizza could be.

Vesta just laughed, "Jeez, I'm not even born yet and you guys are already overprotective! Come on, give Dojo some credit!" She used both of her hands to scratch right on top of his ear, "I trust him completely!" she started rubbing harder, and took on the trademark baby-talk voice, "Yes I do! Oh yes I do trust you!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Dojo retorted, "I am not your pet!" The anger soon subsided to sure pleasure, "But, uh… yeah… don't stop scratchin' there…"

Kimiko was still unsure, "I don't know. Why should we let you?" She giggled, "I am your mom, you know. I could completely forbid you from riding up there."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" screamed Vesta, her head snapping back, "You ain't my momma yet, hon!" With this, she signaled to Dojo that he could take off, as he did. Not without saying,

"Yeah, whatever. Just keep scratchin'! Oooohhhh…"

20 minutes later, the Xiaolin Warriors were tired, slumped over, and curious.

"Okay… I am not very good with telling where we are from the sky," said Omi, looking of the side of the dragon, "But I am pretty sure that we are to be home by now."

Kimiko sat up, "Yeah, it took us like… what, 5 minutes? To get there, why is it taking 20 to get home?"

"Hahaha!" Vesta laughed, taking on a similar euphoria as Clay had had on the way to the Ring, "Who said we were going home! Wahoo!"

"WHAT!" all four of them screamed, "DOJO!"

The dragon chuckled, "Uh… sorry… she found my weak spot…"

Clay wondered, "And this would be…?"

"That whole ear scratching thing!" he covered his face with his hands, "I just… I can't deny the ear scratching thing! I'm so sor—oh look, we're here!" he swooped down towards a big flashy building.

"The TeeNewAge?" asked Raimundo, "Oh god… what is she getting us into?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It turned out that Vesta had this whole elaborate plan to take the Dragons out for a night on the town. There was this new kinda-club near Tokyo called The TeeNewAge, where you were only allowed in if you were 14-20 years old, and could only leave with the people you came with, or you don't leave at all until your parents are notified.

Rai, Kimiko, and Vesta were having the time of their lives. After a while, even Omi started getting into it, after a few persuasions from a couple liters of Root Beer. But Clay was just sitting at the sodabar, laughing loudly at Kimiko and Vesta playing each other at Dance Dance Revolution. It was interesting to watch anyway, but add Kung Fu moves into the mix and it's a show. And the pre-mother/daughter competition made it twice as hilarious. While Kimiko was being carried off by a crowd of people after she won, Vesta was still laughing while walking over to the sodabar. She sat down next to Clay,

"Hey, Cowboy!" she said, being way too entertained by the spinning properties of the barstool, "You haven't moved all night! Come on! Have some fun!" she jumped up and grabbed the Texan's arm, "Come on!" he was too strong and didn't budge, "Come onnnnnn" she whined, slumping down while still holding on to his arm. "Why aren't you having funnnnnn?"

Clay shook her off of his arm, "Hey, this just isn't my kinda 'scene', but I'm havin' plenty of fun watchin' you guys!" He pushed her back out towards the dance floor, "I'm fine, you go on, and have some fun."

She stared at him, as if trying to read his expression, which said perfectly "Go out, I'm fine, have fun." She sulked away,

"Okay…" she said, "If you say so…"

Clay ordered another round of Root Beer when Raimundo walked up to him, pointing to the stage, "Uh… dude? What's Vesta doin'?" Clay turned and looked to what his close friend was pointing at,

"If I told you I knew," he said, staring ahead of him, "I'd be lying more then a tipped cow." The two walked towards the stage, and as they did so, noticed a lot more cowboy hats and rhythmic clapping. When they reached the stage, they couldn't believe what they saw. "Oh… dear… lord…"

Up on the stage, Vesta and Kimiko were dancing in circles with their arms intertwined, Vesta in a black checkered shirt, a red skirt, and a red cowgirl hat; Kimiko in brown checkered shirt, a pink skirt, and a pink cowgirl hat. They were having the time of their lives, it seemed. Vesta noticed that Clay was there, and grabbed the mike,

"Oh yeah, ya'll, NOW IT'S A PARTY!" she pointed to Clay in the audience, "My good friend, Clay, here wasn't havin' the greatest time, so I bribed the band here to let me change the genre for a minute. SAY HI CLAY!" Clay just stood there, takin' on the same face he did when Jack's camera was on him, Vesta couldn't believe it. "Clay… Oh my god!" she slapped her thigh, "I'm up here makin' a complete fool of myself, the least you can do is let Rai move your arm for ya!"

Rai took the clue perfectly and grabbed Clay's arm, moving it back and forth wildly. Making fun of Clay's accent, he said "Hey, Vesta! Thanks a lot!"

Vesta gave Rai a thumbs-up, whispered something into Kimiko's ear, and walked up to one of the band members with a violin. "Hey, you mind if I borrow that for a minute?" The band member gladly gave it up, wondering what Vesta could possibly do next.

The teen once again stepped up to the mike, whispering to the rest of the band, "Just follow my lead, guys. Just follow my lead." She played a few notes on the violin, and all of a sudden it turned to a fiddle. After a few beats of fiddle playing, she started to sing,

"I wanna be a cowboy's sweetheart." She started bouncing to the beat,

"I wanna learn to rope and ride!" the audience started to clap, as the band started to improvise,

"I wanna live in the plains and desert, out west of the Great Divide!" A few frilly notes on the fiddle,

"I wanna hear the coyotes singing, as the sun sets in the west! I wanna be a cowboy's sweetheart, that's the life I love the best!" She played in a simple pattern as she said, "Normally, the person who sings this starts to yodel here but… I can't yodel for beans… sooooo…" all of a sudden, she blasted into a huge explosion of notes, to the tune of the normal yodeling, with a lot of frills and extra things that make it a fiddle worthy note.

In the audience, everyone loved it. They were clapping, square dancing, and congratulating Clay every once in a while. Kimiko danced up to him,

"Who knew she could play, huh?" she nudged his side, "And she did this all for you?" she started to walk towards the sodabar, "She sure does like you. Sometimes I wonder if you're the father." This left Clay completely awestruck, but she was gone before he could say anything. The fiddling slowed down a minute, as Vesta started to sing once again.

"I wanna ride a paint" she whooped.

"Move it at a run!

I wanna feel the wind in my face!

A thousand miles away from it all

Movin' at a cowhand's pace.

I wanna pillow my head

Beneath the open sky

As the sunsets in the west! Everybody now!" she said, stomping her foot harder,

"I wanna be a cowboy's sweetheart!

That's the life I love the best!" She started again with her insane fiddling, ending with a "YEEhaw!" lifting her fiddle and bow into the air, and curtseying to the audience, who was roaring with applause.

"Okay!" she said, still laughing from the high of a great performance, "I'm gonna let the band take over for a minute, but I'll be back later!" She curtseyed once again, and left the stage.

Rai walked over to Vesta, a super hyped up Omi in tow, "What was that all about?"

She laughed, "Hey, Clay wasn't having a good time!" she gave Omi a look, "Unlike… some people… But anyway, I brought you guys out here to have fun, what good is it if one of you isn't?" Everyone in the club started cheering,

"Vesta! Vesta! Vesta!"

She looked towards the stage again, "Oh, looks like I'm up." Omi had finally had a sugar crash and was sleeping… on… Raimundo's head… "Uh… We can go home after this song… hehe…" she ran towards the stage again as Rai tried to find a way to get Omi off his head.

She grabbed the fiddle again and made her way up to the mike, discretely winking at Kimiko on her way there. Kim nodded and made her way towards the dance floor as Vesta said, "Okay, my other friend kinda crashed, so this is my last song for the night!" this time when she played, it was still not a violin type song, but more like a slow fiddle.

"I hope you never lose your sense of wonder" she started with a song by Lee Ann Womack.

"Get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger

May you never take one single breath for granted

And God forbid love ever leave you empty handed."

As she sang, Kimiko made her way towards the Kung Fu cowboy, who was fighting off a hoard of girls who wanted to dance with him. Right now, in this club, he was as good as a celebrity. Kimiko pushed her way through and grabbed Clay's arm, "Sorry girls," she said, dragging him away, "He's mine for right now." All the girls sighed and walked away, as Rai gladly walked up to them with open arms.

"Lady's, got shot down huh?" he pointed to himself, "Well the Raiman's always here to cheer you up!" He had a few bruises after that.

Clay took off his hat and wiped his brow, "Thanks for that," he said, replacing his hat, "I never thought I'd get away."

"Well," she said, holding out her hand, "Are you gonna dance with me or what?" He stood for a moment before taking her hand, him bowing and her curtseying, as they started swaying to the music that Kimiko's future daughter was crooning.

"I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean.

Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens.

Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance.

And, CLAY,

When you get the choice, to sit it out or dance." She winked, smiling uncontrollably at the two dragons dancing together, not even noticing her saying one of their names in the song.

"I hope you dance!

I hope you dance!"

Nobody could notice, but her eyes were tearing up just a little as she sang. From happiness or sorrow, no one would be able to tell.

"I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance.

Never settle for the path of least resistance.

Living might mean taking chances

But they're worth taking.

Loving might be a mistake,

But it's worth making."

Rai, the sleeping Omi, and Dojo sat in the corner watching.

"She talk to you, too?" said Rai, leaning against the wall.

"Yep…" the gecko sized dragon retorted, "I'm guessing she did Omi, too."

Rai smiled, "Am I the only one that's not surprised?"

Dojo laughed, "He's always liked her, did you notice how he always said those goofy metaphors directly to her?" he pointed to Raimundo, "Yeah, you liked her too for a while… what happened?"

"Eh…" said Rai, shrugging his shoulders, "Met someone when I visited Rio. Realized that there was more than what's in the temple. She's great and all, but I wanna extend my horizons a little." He said, fanning his arms out in front of him.

They looked back at the dance floor, where it seemed that Clay and Kimiko were the only ones there.

"Don't let some hell bent heart  
Leave you bitter  
When you come close to selling out  
Reconsider.  
Give the heavens above  
More than just a passing glance

And, CLAY!" she sang, singing his name through her teeth.

"When you get the choice

To sit it out or dance.

I hope you dance!

I hope you dance!

I hope you dance!

I hope you dance!" She quieted down a little,

"I hope you still feel small  
When you stand by the ocean  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens  
Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance.

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
Dance." As she finished the song, Clay and Kim started to finish their dance.

Rai finally came up to them, interrupting them, both still holding on for a moment before they realized they were finished dancing and snapped away, "Can we go now?" he asked, supporting his head with his hands, "This is murder on my neck."

"I hope you dance…" with the last note on her fiddle, Vesta once again lifted her fiddle and bow into the air and curtseyed. "Thank you everybody! And Goodnight!" With this, she left.

**How'd you like it? Please please please please please review! Unless you're going to ask me why it's ClayKim. If you're just gonna ask me why its ClayKim... don't review. But if you're gonna tell me good things, go ahead!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Ohoho... (devilish laugh)... okay, enough Strongbad impressions, but i LOOVE this chapter... LOOVE!** **That's... that's my word... along with "Loser McLosingthings" lolol my mom is so dumb (yes she said that and i was like "uh... did you just say "loser mclosingthings?" and she was like "um... did I?" lolol!) and I just really like this one for some reason... and this intro would be a lot longer but on our roadtrip my bicep just completly froze, so i cant bend my arm... its not very fun... anyway, ON TO THE STORY!**

**I don't own nothing that i do not own in this story.**

"Vesta? Vesta!"

"Oh my god, Vesta!"

"Dojo, fly faster!"

"Yes, Dojo, hurry!"

Vesta was in a bad way. When they first got out of the club, she was clearing her throat a lot and sniffling a little, but everyone assumed that it was from singing too much and being a little tired. Within five minutes, however, she was hacking and sneezing like no one had heard before. They constantly asked her if she was okay, and she would always reply with a

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm fine!"

Either way, they still kept an eye on her. About 10 minutes into the trip, she stopped coughing as much, to the relief of the Xiaolin Dragons. But she started to sway a little. She blamed it on being tired, and left it at that. 5 minutes later, she almost fell off of the Dragon.

"Vesta?" Clay asked, grabbing the girl before she fell, and noticing that her breathing was haggard and that she was unconscious, "Vesta!"

Kimiko looked over Clay's shoulder, noticing her future daughter limp in the cowboy's arms, "Oh my god, Vesta!"

Rai, at the front of the dragon, yelled to the flyer, "Dojo! Fly faster!"

Omi agreed, looking very troubled over the young teens predicament, "Yes, Dojo, hurry!" Dojo took off for the temple at full speed, also worried about the unconscious prophecy.

When they arrived at the Temple, Clay, who already had Vesta in his arms, rushed towards the infirmary, Kimiko, Rai, Omi, and a smaller Dojo not far behind. When they got there, the healers immediately took her from the cowboy and placed her on a bed, checking her out. They rubbed various ointments and salves on the girl, and placed some incense around her bed "To help wake her up," as the head healer said.

The healers had left and the girl was still "In freezing" as Omi put it, which Kimiko later realized to be meant as "Out cold". By now it was late, and, having an early start that morning and a fun then stressful time that day, all of the Dragons were tired. They decided to take shifts on who should stay with Vesta. Kimiko would go first, because she was the girl's mother, even though not really yet, and she wouldn't have it any other way. They then decided that they would go in alphabetical order by first names (considering Omi had no last name) for the rest of them, meaning that Clay would go next. The shifts would be 2 hours long, but an hour in, the cowboy knew he wouldn't be able to sleep anyway, so he decided to get an early start on his shift. He knew that Kimiko really needed some sleep.

He walked to the infirmary, and saw the Dragon of Fire sitting there, trying with all her strength to stay awake and keep an eye on her future daughter. Clay walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'll take it from here." He stated, chuckling a little at Kimiko's reaction. She was very tired, so her look of surprise was more of a "wha?" kind of look.

After she got a full grasp of what he said, she immediately started shaking her head, "No way, cowboy. I have this for another hour," she shrugged off his hand motioned towards the door, "Go get some sleep."

Clay grabbed a chair from near another bed and placed it next to Kimiko, sitting down, "Nah, I wouldn't be able to sleep, anyway." He looked towards the unconscious teen, "Well, I'm not leaving. Whether or not you are is up to you."

Kimiko glanced at Vesta who, normally so exuberant and fun loving, looked vulnerable and helpless. "No," she said, wiping a stray hair away from her daughter's face, "I can't just leave her. Even if you are here."

Silence. Can be awkward or golden, loved or unwanted, it always depends on the people involved, and the situation at hand. It was in this silence that Kimiko decided to get something off of her chest that had secretly been lurking there for the past 5 years, she herself just discovering it today.

"Clay?" she asked the young man who was straightening the sheets on the bed in which her future daughter lied.

"M-hm?" he asked, turning towards her a little.

She laughed, "If this girl had shown up when I first came here and told me that one of you guys would be my future husband, I would have probably gone into a coma from laughter. I mean, you guys were a surfer, a monk, and a cowboy. 3 totally different personalities, none of which, no offense" she said, gesturing towards Clay, "really my type. But, after all these years, I've realized that there's so much more to you guys.

Omi, though usually self absorbed and easily riled up… when he wants to be he's caring and gentle, always there to make you smile when you're down.

And Rai, I just thought of him as a lazy surfer dude. But he's really anything but. Sure, he shirks out on his chores a lot, but when it comes to the REAL big important stuff, he's always moving to finish his task, never stopping unless something makes him. But he can be calm when he needs to be, too.

And then…" she paused, trying to collect her words, "There's you."

"Yeah," he said, staring at his feet, "The American hick who can only do things that are useful on a farm." He turned his head away a little.

"No!" she said loudly, grabbing his head and turning it her way again, "That's not it at all!" she smiled, "You're always there when you're needed, even if we don't KNOW that we need you. You never miss any amount of detail; you can always tell if we're feeling down even if it's just by the lack of sparkle in my eye or something. You're such a gentleman. I've taken Kung Fu classes all my life, and you are the first and only one who wouldn't hit a girl because it was wrong. Don't get me wrong, I've had plenty where they won't hit a girl because we're not 'worthy enough to fight', but none who didn't because they didn't think it was right.

You always help me up onto Dojo, help me off. You're always pulling me away from danger. I admit, I'm a little of a hothead, and when I get that way I don't always know when to leave well enough alone. But you're always there to pull me away. Whenever I see you I can't help but just break into a huge smile, like the one that's always on your face, because I know you're always going to be there to smile it. And," she looked away too, a small blush creeping up on her face, "And I don't think that Vesta would be the same if… you… weren't her father."

Clay's head snapped up, "What?" he asked, all hints of tiredness drained.

She looked towards him again, her face now completely red, "I said… I don't think Vesta would be Vesta if you weren't her father." She balled up her fist and pressed her index finger to the bridge of her nose, "Oh my god, I'm such an idiot." She started to tear up, "Why did I tell you that? You know what?" she said, turning back to the girl, "Just… forget I said anything, okay?" she was biting her lip, and she couldn't help a small tear to fall onto her daughters chest.

Clay was stunned. Did she really just say that she wished he was the father? Well, of course, he did too! He'd always loved her. Sure, when he first came here it started as a "like", but as years pass feelings grow. He would always get so nervous while talking around her; he would hide the nervous chuckles with random cowboy sayings. She always giggled at least a few at them, so that time he used the Mind Reader Conch on her completely dissing them well… he didn't know exactly what to think. The sayings were part of who he was, and if she didn't like them, he decided, there was no way that she could like him. But apparently that wasn't the case. And he couldn't be happier. Though it was, he admitted, the tiniest bit unlike he anticipated. The situation was a little different and a little odder then he always imagined. But you take what you can get.

Clay stood up and walked to the chair where the Dragon of Fire was sitting. He picked her up. He thought a second about what he was about to do. He kissed her.

It was his first kiss. He had only been 15 when he came here, and even so, he wasn't the most popular kid at school. The rest of his life he had lived here, where would he have gotten a kiss? Well… there was one place, but he didn't realize it until just now.

She was confused when he picked her up, and even more confused when he kissed her. For a moment all she could do was sit there, not even sure if what was happening was real. But when she confirmed it, she too closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss. Clay had his one arm wrapped around her, gluing her torso to his, his other on the back of her neck, pulling her closer to him. She, in turn, had her arms over his shoulders, her hand grabbing the hair on the base of his neck. They stayed like this for a few minutes before pulling away.

"I don't think she would either." He stated. For this she gave him another little peck on the lips.

He walked towards his chair and sat down, still carrying Kimiko. She sat on his lap and nestled into his chest, almost falling into a long awaited sleep.

"God I hope you're the father." She stated, "Or I don't think I'll have the will power to keep the timeline in order." With this, she fell into a long awaited sleep.

Silence. It can be golden or awkward, wanted or hated, depending on the people involved and the situation at hand. To Clay Bailey at this moment, the silence was golden and very much wanted. The people involved were a family. The situation at hand was realizing that they were one. Without knowing it, Clay too fell into a deep, peaceful sleep while sitting in a deep, peaceful

Silence.

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww... Clay is Kimiko's Boi! (lol, long story, but I'm gonna tell you anyway! In my brothers dorm they have whiteboards on their doors for like "nametag" type things, and he had one for like 3 months that was something about a buttpirate(?) ((college people... weird)) and he has a girlfriend that he loves to DEATH and viceversa so i made a cool sign with all kinds of awesome designs and in the middle it said "Margo's Boi!" in awesome letters that i made XP) (wow that was longer than i expected) (and this --> XP was the main design in it other than little chibis of them holding hands... awww...)**

**so yeah its the same basic concept with Clay and Kimiko... really... it is... I AM NOT CRAZY **

**BUT PLEASE REVIEW! I THRIVE ON REVIEWS! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEEE! ** **NO FLAMES OR YELLING AT ME BECAUSE ITS CLAYKIM, BUT PLEASE REVIEWS PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**

**please? **


	8. Chapter 7

**Woo! It finally worked! Well i don't have that much time cause the spaghetti over there is almost ready to be put in the pot, but i must add that this is my personal favorite chapter so far. enjoy!**

** Still don't own anything but Vesta. And this random ShenGongWu that shows up later.  
**

"Kimiko? Clay? Where are you?"

The voice barely registered in Kimiko's mind as the silence was broken. She was tired, she was comfortable, and she was warm. _Wait,_ she thought, her brow furrowing in a confused manner, _I'm sitting… in a chair… in the infirmary._ Why was she comfortable and warm? She listened carefully, and noticed a raspy sound under her ear, along with a "Bu-bump, Bu-bump" in perfect rhythm. She opened her eyes, and suddenly she remembered. She was surrounded by a light blue fabric, which somehow still smelled of dusty Texan air. This sight reminded her of the night before. Vesta, the conversation, the kiss. She suppressed a giggle when she thought of that. _This is definitely not how I imagined it._ She thought, referring to her first kiss.

Clay was still asleep, and she was about to nudge him awake, when suddenly, Dojo's voice came seeping through the walls.

"Kimiko, Cowboy, where ARE you?"

As he screamed this, his voice seemed to be coming closer. She shot up, almost falling off of the American's lap. She pushed on Clay's chest,

"Clay!" she whispered as loud as she dared, shaking his shoulders a little, "Clay, wake up! Someone's coming!"

His eyes had some trouble opening, "Wha… huh?" When his mind registered what his ears just heard, Kimiko gave a little yelp as she fell to the floor when he stood. "Dag Nard!" he said, offering his hand, "Sorry hon."

Dojo, Raimundo, and Omi's calls grew louder as the two Dragons stood there, frantically, Kimiko tripped over to her chair and tried to look as if she had been asleep for a while, giggling the whole way, while Clay sat back down and tried to do the same. Kimiko finally settled down just as Raimundo walked in.

"There you guys are," said Raimundo, watching as the 2 'woke up', "We've been looking for you everywhere." He pointed behind him towards the main garden, "Vesta's got something to tell us."

"Oh, she's okay?" asked Kimiko, standing.

"Yeah," said Rai, "Apparently she hasn't had a lot of sleep lately. Pure exhaustion." He shrugged, "A full nights sleep and she was as good as new. But come on, let's go, she's waiting." Before walking out, however, he turned and said,

"Oh, and you didn't have to move, guys." he laughed, "We all came in for our shifts last night, you know." Rai then turned and left, laughing out loud. Clay and Kim just stood there, mouth agape, for a minute, before shrugging and walking towards the garden.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vesta sat in the main garden, her shoes off, the head Healer massaging in temples in some odd way.

"For the last time," she said, swatting him away, "I am perfectly fine. You can stop." She noticed the dejected look on his face, and quickly added with a warm smile, "Thank you, though. It felt nice." The head healer bowed and walked away. Vesta noticed the 3 dragons coming towards her, and added, "Finally! You guys are here!" she stood, but swayed a little and sat back down on her random barrel. She motioned for the Xiaolin Dragons to sit. As they did.

"Okay guys," she said, "I have got some aMAZing news!" her arms flew out at her sides, her smile seemingly permanent on her face. "I can tell you who my parents are now!"

The Dragons cheered and clapped, and Rai asked "Why now? What's the occasion?"

Vesta, having trouble containing the excitement, clapped her hands, "They guessed!"

A pause. "What?" asked Omi, looking thoroughly confused.

She chuckled a little, a "duh" look on her face, "I said, they guessed!" Everyone was still confused, so she just shook her hand and stood warily, reaching into her robe and pulling out a beetle shaped gem. Everyone watched intensely, wondering what she could possibly be doing. The gem was on a necklace, which she put on her neck. She smiled at Kimiko, winking and nodding a little towards one of the guys, causing Kimiko's eyes to grow 3 times their size. Very quietly, so quietly that Rai still believes she never even said anything at all; she muttered the words "Gem of the Scarab."

Instantly, the gem started to glow. They then knew… it must have been a Shen Gong Wu! The necklace floated off of the girl's neck and above her head, still glowing. Then the glow intensified, shooting towards the top of her head. It slowly moved downwards, and soon Vesta's entire body was glowing, slightly levitating above the ground. Slowly, the glow started to subside, once again starting from the top of her head. Only this time… her head was a little different. Her once raven black hair was a dark blonde; her skin was less fair, a little darker. If you looked closely, she was taller than she was before. Her black novice belt turned to the dark aquamarine color of a Wudai worrier, and finally… her shoes were back on. As she floated back to the ground, and the necklace floated back to her neck, she opened her eyes. They were the deepest blue anyone had ever seen. They were the same eyes she had always had, but they seemed more in place on this new Vesta.

The only thing that wasn't different about her was the smile on her face. She settled herself down a little, and bowed to Kimiko, Rai, Omi, and Clay. "Hello." She said as she bowed, coming back up with the same huge smile on her face. Her voice was a little different, the words more melded together, the sharpness of a Japanese upbringing gone, "My name is…" she paused, caught up in the moment where she could finally speak her full name, "My name…" she was still smiling, tears forming in her deep blue eyes. She bit her lip a little with her eyes closed, opening them again only a moment later.

"My name" she said, smiling at the group, "Is Vesta Lily Bailey." She finally burst into tears of joy, "And God is it good to finally meet you."

She jumped into the arms of her father, holding him as if she would never let go.

**wipes tear thats so great... i love it so much... okay... thats enough...**

**Review! **


	9. Chapter 8

**OMG I had written the BEST CHAPTER EVER... but no... my motherboard had to crash. SOOOO i tried to rewrite it, and I dont think its quite as good, but my friend does... so i posted it... And i realize that its not exactly to the actuality of the show, so its sorta AU.. but pretend its not. Enjoy!**

** Still dont own anything.  
**

Vesta cried. And she cried. And she cried. Clay was still trying to work out WHY she was crying, though. Did she seriously just say "My name is Vesta Lily Bailey"? Cause if she did... he probably should be crying outta happiness, too. He looked around at everyone but Kimiko, who was next to him helping with the girl. Everyones face had that "Awwwwww... how sweeeeet..." look on their face. This situation just got curiouser and curiouser.

"Um..." he asked, slowly rubbing the girls back and secretly getting tired of all the crying, "Am I the only one who's confused here?" Everyone, except for him and Kimiko, burst out into laughter. Finally craning his neck over the teenagers head, he saw that Kimiko was just as confused as he was.

Finally, Rai wiped his eyes and squeezed out, "Sorry cowboy, you and Kimiko." He was still chuckling, as Vesta was still crying, and said "Yeah, Vesta's been talking to us," buy 'us' he meant everyone in the temple but Clay and Kimiko, "And she told us some things. And I guess you guys guessed those things."

"Guess?" said Kimiko, playing with Vesta's pigtail, "But... we didn't guess."

"Well, you may not of guessed, but you sure implied it." he nudged Omi's side, "If you know what I mean." Vesta all of a sudden started laughing histerically,

"Yeah they did." Clay and Kimiko's brains started to hurt... she was laughing now? "That was the best 'pretend to be asleep so that you can know what you need to know' that I've ever had." She shook her head, "And with Rai training me, I do that a lot."

"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT!" screamed Kimiko, her head growing to three times its normal size, "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Everyone else shrunk as this horrible scaryness happened, as Clay added,

"Um... yeah... I'd like to know that, too..."

Vesta stood up, dusted off, and sat back down on her handy-dandy barrel. "Well," she said, going into 'story mode', "For the past 11 years I've been practicing how these 2 weeks were gonna go down." She pointed to the rest of the gang, "And part of that is telling these bozos how these 2 weeks were gonna go down."

"I still don't understand," said Clay, "Why are you doing this in the first place?"

Vesta smiled wide, "I was hoping you'd ask that." She grabbed a small bag from her robe, and from that bag a small pinch of sparkly dust. "Gather round, and hear a story from the times of old." as she said this, she threw the dust in the air. The Dragons eyes burned a little, and instantly they saw nothing but a stark whiteness. Suddenly Vesta appeared in this whiteness, the same big smile, "Man, I've always wanted to say that." Just as suddenly as she appeared, she was gone. But her voice remained. "Anyway, it's high time you guys knew the story of a small boy, a great evil, and a greater good. It's time you heard the story, of why I'm here today." As the whiteness cleared, a small village took its place.

Long ago, when the earth was young, life was simple. People lived to live, and when they died they died. Don't get me wrong, it was a pretty great place. There was all kinds of love, there was all kinds of joy, and there was all kinds of faith. But, as it always has been, with every love, joy, and faith, there's just as much hatred, loathing, and disbelief. Anyone who thought differently than the traditional ways of the world was shunned, ridiculed, banished even. And guess who decided to not like the way things were? A certain Hannibal Roy Bean.

He was a normal farm boy, in a way. It's true that he lived off the land, as his family had for the past few generations. But I never said he enjoyed it. He despised working for what he needed to survive. This "Allmighty Ruler" that people were talking about, where was he to give them their basic nessecities? He just desired a world where this caretaker he'd heard so much about would actually take care of him. But back then, the people were ignorant, so if someone thought against the traditional ways, they would be shunned forever by society. And of course, this is what happened to our poor Hannibal Bean.  
But he wasn't, by far, the first person to be shunned by their different ways. Many others before him had tried to persuade people otherwise, but failed. During their exile in the wilderness, however, they had formed a guild. And through this guild they discovered many things about the earth around them. Like how certain animals mixed with certain herbs and certain words would cause things to be come mystical, extraordinary, magical even. Through many experiments, they found spells and potions for almost anything. Unfortunately, one of those combinations included a certain Lao-Mang-Lon Soup. That was an accident when it happened. They never meant to create evil, they just wanted to create a world where they were understood. But in the case of Lao-Mang-Lon Soup, people would understand them even less.

Hannibal was angry anyway, but when he was transformed into a small, talking bean instead of the promised powerful beast, it was the straw that broke the camels back. Those magicians never knew what hit them. With one last sip of soup, he left their poor bodies to rot there, taking all of their spells, potions, and ingredients with him. Not as if they'd need them anymore, anyway.

The only bright side to this was that with the creation of evil, there was the creation of good. Confused? So was I, when I first heard this. But think about it this way. If there was nothing wrong, how on earth would we know what's right? Without chaos, how would we be able to tell if there was any order? So though he denies it, with his creation of evil, Hannibal also created good. And the dark magicians weren't the only ones that found a connection between the earth around them and the mystical arts. After thousands of years of pain and hatred, the first true Valiant Sorcerer found a way. A way to finally make the evil go away forever.

They duked it out for days, those too. The world's first Evil Magician and the world's first Valiant Sorcerer, pitting magic against magic, all for one common goal. To make the other side dissapear forever. The Valiant Sorcerer had found a spell, a spell that would send all of Hell's horrors into an alternate universe. A universe you might know as the YingYang World. This portal, when sealed, would keep all of the worlds evils in this universe, while also absorbing any new evils that may occur in the future. If only he could have actually sealed it.

About three quarters of the way through the spell, Hannibal Bean sent one last giant shockwave towards the Sorcerer. Valiant wasn't anywhere near young, and he was tired from so many days of constant battle. With the small bit of magic left in his massive store, the Valiant Sorcerer managed to seal Hannibal in a large prison inside of the YingYang World, coming so close to sealing this awesome portal forever. But most of his magic was gone, and his lifeforce along with it. With his last breath, he yelled so that everyone on this great Earth could hear, and even the heavens opened up to his powerful words; a vision that he was having in his dying moments. A vision that everyone knew, from the sincerity of his voice and tone, that it was certain to come true.

She shall be born when She claims Her sire The daughter of two Dragons; mortal And being born of Earth and Fire Will ultimately close the portal

As the last words rang out, Hannibal's prison was sealed, only to be opened if some unfortunate soul were to come upon it in the infinity of the YingYang world.

Of course, this just makes my job harder. Hannibal being let out by that idiot Jack Spicer, and Chase and Wuya also on the side of evil, I have to use most of my power to get them all trapped. But by some peoples theory, I only need to get Hannibal in as Valiant intended, and the rest of the evil shall follow. But I know one thing. I can't wait for it to be over. Not only will evil be destroyed, but my amazing Prophecy powers will be depleted. I'll still have the powers of a normal Xiaolin Dragon, but I'll be NORMAL.

**Did you LIKE, did you LOVE, did you LOATHE? Tell me... AND GET VIRTUAL CAKE! WOO! Review please!**


End file.
